Jane
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: recap of new moon from Janes point of veiw.


**Jane**

I walked down the corridor to the main hall for the next meeting. I walked in and greeted Aro. Good morning Jane he said politely. Good morning master, I replied. I took my usual place beside my brother Alec. First up an execution. A vampire with frizzy hair stood before Aro. Aro described his offensives and soon Felix was ripping him to shreds and then the bits were taken to another chamber to be burned. I began to become bored there was the usual, proposals, executions, and other minor things. Then a vampire came in I stood there waiting to see if this would be different or I would be able to exercise my gift, but no unfortunately this vampire just wanted to die. Just because his human mate jumped off a cliff and perished. Just typical he didn't have the guts to change her so she died. He glared at me. Oh his one has a gift I can tell. He stared at me with disgust. I sat there silent as Aro reviewed his options. I will summon you back when have decided, he announced. The vampire bowed slightly and left, glaring at me as he left. Aro spoke to me, Now Jane you really should be nicer to our guests. I smiled, like that was going to happen. We broke and I returned to my chambers. Well that seemed promising. I didn't like it that Aro kept me to himself like he didn't use my skills unless necessary. I didn't like it when he reads my thoughts either. His touch was colder than normal vampires and it always gives me this weird feeling. I change and headed back to the chamber for lunch. Everyone was waiting for Heidi to bring us our lunch of blood. As Heidi arrived she brought a luscious array of prey with her like usual. I scanned the crowd for the best one could find. Lets see a plump one, a skinny big rich guy, and others of all sorts. I think I will take the boy over in the corner he looks tasty. Aro did his welcome and then we set in I grabbed the boy and threw him at the wall. Pain, I said quietly to him. He fidgeted and squirmed like usual humans. They are so funny when the do this, I thought to myself. Now Jane we mustn't play with our food, said Aro's feathery voice. Dang and I was just having fun. I bit down on the boys arm savoring he warm, succulent, taste, and then it was done. I dropped him and returned to my spot as he cleaners took the bodies away. Soon Aro sent Felix and Demetri to retrieve the Vampire before. Edward Cullen I think his name is. We waited or a little and then Aro spoke to me. Jane, he said in his usual happy tone, can you be a dear and go see what is taking so long. Yes master I went for the door. Oh and Jane, I tuned to him Yes master, I said politely. Do bring him back alive. Yes master, I replied steadily. I bowed and went through the door. I walked steadily down the corridor in pursuit of them. I found them arguing with two Cullens and a human girl. I guessed it was his mate. He acknowledged me at once. Jane he said in a low voice looking down. Aro sent me to see what is taking so long, I told them looking directly at Felix. He flinched and said nothing. Follow me, I said and walked down the corridor. They followed. Alec soon met up with us. They send you out for one and you come back with two and a half he commented looking at the human. I led them to Aro and opened the door. Aro stood up in delight. Ahh… we met again. He was talking to Edward directly. Still he never took his eyes off me. Your scared of me I thought just to make him mad of course. He narrowed his eyes at me. I brought him back alive as you asked master, I said directly to Aro. Ahh, Jane You are such a comfort to me, he said smiling. I see you have brought me Alice and Bella too, such a clever girl. Aro bean his little exploit investigating every point imaginable then he commented that he could not read Bella's thoughts. This grabbed my attention Lets see in she is immune to all our gifts, Aro said looking at me. I smiled. No, the Cullen male began to attack me and I focused on him sending him on his back shriveling in pain. The human began to scream violently but I kept on. Then Aro said Jane. I blinked letting go. Responded Yes, Master. Go ahead dear. I focused on the girl but she did not fall I leaned forward and then Aro laughed breaking my concentration. I hissed at her, I wanted t spring on her make her feel the pain. No don't be put out dear she confounds us all. I still stared at her with hate. Arrow compared me with her. I felt disgusted but I kept silent as the trial went on. Edward was particularly defensive about this one, I thought. He glared at me again even when he was fighting Felix hum… here was something strange going on….


End file.
